


005. Gloves

by moonyredmoon



Series: LJ 100_prompts 30 Table A [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Leather Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have a special relationship.</p>
<p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	005. Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I promised smut, and here it is.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bellamy didn’t know exactly how it happened; one day he and Clarke had found a stock of old guns, and before he knew it they had developed an unspoken signal. In the bunker they had found a very nice pair of leather gloves, and Clarke had put them on to protect her small hands from the harsh metal during shooting practice. With the gloves still on and hearts still pumping from the power of firearms, they had sex.

Now, whenever Clarke was feeling frisky she would wear the gloves to let Bellamy know.

Today was one of those days.

 

“Someone is going to figure this out,” said Bellamy between kisses when they had finally met back in the bunker, making up ridiculous excuses to get away from camp. “Your little boyfriend might find out.”

Clarke pulled away. “You mean the way I found out about Raven? Let him.”

That was enough for him, and he dove back in for more. They could leave all the marks on each other that they wanted; everyone at camp had wounds, and they were always assumed to be from the elements. With that in mind, Bellamy wondered who else was being naughty in secret. As far as he knew, the sex had died down after those initial orgies brought on by the high of being on the ground. That high was ruined by death.

Bellamy was a different kind of high today.

Clarke stripped off her shirt, and Bellamy couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Her pale skin looked so bright in the dim light of the bunker, and the contrast of that against the black gloves covering her hands made him instantly hard.

“You’re so weird,” Clarke laughed, noticing him staring at the leather.

“Shut up, Princess. You’ve conditioned me.”

“You liked them before this, and you know it.” She pulled up the hem of his shirt and he did the rest, shivering at the feeling of her hands on him. After all this time and dozens of encounters, it still felt like their first contact.

When Clarke removed her bra without warning him, he had to remind himself to keep breathing. He cupped one of her perfect breasts in his hand and let out a noise that could only be described as a growl as he smashed his lips against hers. She pulled them both to the ground, straddling him at the hips and grinding against his throbbing cock through two pairs of pants, driving him mad.

Their remaining clothes were soon discarded, but when Clarke went to remove the gloves Bellamy stopped her. “Keep them on,” he said, and she raised an eyebrow. “Humor me, Princess.”

“How about I do this?” She leaned down and flicked the tip of his penis with her tongue, causing a moan to escape from his throat. Before long he was wrapped inside her warm mouth, and bumping the back of her throat. Once he was lubed with spit, she wrapped a hand tight around him, and started pumping. His reaction was immediate; his cock grew as hard as physically possible as he watched the leather-clad hand beat him off. It was so fucking sexy. Before long his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned Clarke’s name as he came all over himself.

Clarke leaned over him and licked up a spot of his ejaculate, the hot image and feeling of her tongue sending a spasm through him. “Ready for round two?” she asked, peeling off the gloves and sitting on him before he became flaccid. Even though he was tired, he began to thrust with a new determination. This time it was all for her.

Bellamy sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down softly and causing her to moan and arch her back deliciously. As she jumped around on top of him, he reached down to play with her clit until he felt that familiar tensing before the point of no return. He quickly flipped her onto her back and fucked her as hard and fast as he could, still fingering her until she completely surrendered and rode the wave of her orgasm. His heart soared at the sound of his name screamed in ecstasy, and he came again as her vagina contracted around him.

That would never get old.

“What a finish,” she breathed, stirring beneath him with a smile.

“I know you like that,” he grinned, kissing her lightly down her neck and shoulder. It was a little too affectionate for their purely sexual relationship, but right now he was too elated to care. “We should get back, Princess.” They always lost track of time, but it had been nearly an hour. Any longer, and someone might come looking for them.

“Mhmm,” Clarke nodded, eyes closed. She sat up slowly, gathering her discarded clothes. Bellamy did the same. When they were both dressed, Clarke picked up the gloves last, holding them out with a satisfied smile on her face.

“I think I need to make these a permanent part of my wardrobe,” she said.

Bellamy grinned and pulled her close to him, one last time for the day.

“That is the best idea you’ve ever had, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are my crack.
> 
> I love you all. <3


End file.
